Happy Birthday, Sara
by CutePoison
Summary: It's Sara's Birthday and Michael was called out of town...or was he?


Sara grabbed her jacket and hand bag and then made her way to the front door, her mind almost too burnt out from her long day at her medical practice to think. Maybe she would just go to bed? After all it was pretty late. She had stayed late doing paperwork to avoid coming home.

She sighed softly and stuck the key into the lock, dreading the empty silence that she knew would greet her on the other side of the door. But instead of dark silence, she was met by soft music and flickering candle light. She felt a smile light her face as she tossed her jacket aside and set down her hand bag.

Michael had phoned her earlier at work saying he was being called out of town on business. She should have known better. She should have seen through his elaborate ruse, when he told her he might not make it back until late tomorrow night.

Her Birthday was tomorrow and she should have known he would never miss it.

She kicked off her sensible shoes and padded across the thick carpeting luxuriating in its softness on her sore, tired feet. She had only walked a few steps when she not only heard, but felt the soft crinkle of paper under foot. She knelt down in the flickering darkness and scooped up the folded creation. The rose was perfect in every way, each petal folded to perfection.

She let her eyes move along the floor to the trail of origami roses, her smile growing and a whisper of tears coming to her eyes. It must have taken him days to fold so many, she thought to herself in awe.

She moved aside, avoiding them as much as possible in the near darkness. Her intention was to collect them all in the morning and put them in the box with the rest of her origami treasures.

Stepping lightly, she made her way to the lighted doorway and came to stand, looking in on the glow of his skin as the candle light danced across his flesh. He was lying on the bed naked from the waist up, and Sara was sure the silk sheet covering him was the only thing between her eyes and the rest of him.

She felt her smile widen as she stepped into the room and made her way to his side. Neither had spoken a word, but their eyes spoke volumes as he reached to undress her with a gentle urgency. She shivered at the warmth of his touch as his fingers brushed her flesh, thinking she would have to do something equally as thrilling for him on his next Birthday.

And then she was beneath the sheets, her suspicions confirmed as his bare flesh pressed into hers; as his mouth found hers in the kiss she thought she would have to wait for. But somehow that made it all the more special. And Sara found herself wondering, while she was still capable of coherent thought, if he had somehow known it would make it so.

She felt herself moisten at his finger's demands and a moan escaped her parted lips, driving away all thought. He knew all of right buttons to push; the right keys to stroke. He knew her well, and she him.

She rolled over and trailed her hot tongue along his neck, a gasp issuing from him as she grazed his tender spot just passed his left collar bone. She smiled and pressed her heavy flesh, nipples hardened against his chest, the touch of his skin on her aroused skin making her ache for him all the more.

She pulled him closer and he flipped her over, his hips coming to rest between her moist thighs. And then as if drawn to her heat, he delved into her with a smooth hard thrust.

Sara gasped his name, and then he was claiming her mouth with his own, his tongue moving in and out with each thrust of his hips, before coming to a stop. He rested lightly against her, his body hot, his pounding heart keeping time with hers. His mouth smiled slyly against hers. He was driving her wild and he knew it.

She wanted to demand what she wanted. But she remained silent. He knew what he was doing, she knew this. This was all a part of his plan. He would tease her until he knew she could stand no more and then he give her what she wanted. He began to move again slower this time, his eyes locked on hers. Sara held his stare, and reached to cup his ass, pulling him deeper. He gasped and she felt a small smile cross her lips, but then at his increase in speed the smile was gasped away.

She felt herself nearing release and her thighs began to shake. He slowed his pace and eased out of her ever the tease.

Oh, God was he going to make her beg? The word please was on her lips when he thrust inside of her sending her over the edge. She felt the orgasm rush through her and claim all of her senses and excite the new and unknown. And then her blood slowing she moved against him, a plan of her own forming.

She flipped him over and straddled him, her wetness against his abdomen. He was smiling up at her, so unaware. Sara smiled back and reached for him, easing him inside her wetness. He moaned deep in his throat as she moved, her body in a sensual dance above him.

She felt him getting close and eased him out of her. He hissed at the closeness and she grinned, bringing the ripe flesh of her breasts to his hot lips. He took in a nipple his mouth ravenous and Sara felt her arousal build anew. This man could do to her what no other had ever been capable.

As her need grew, her mind grew hazy on her need for revenge. She eased him inside her and tossed her head back at the sensation of the fullness of him. She was wondering briefly if she would beat him to another orgasm, when he pulled her closer.

She was so close but he was closer. He moaned her name, as his release tore through him, and then she was following on a trail of gasps and caresses.

She collapsed on him breathless, and his arms came up around her sweat moistened body.

"Happy Birthday, Sara," he said when he had caught his breath.

Sara looked at the clock. It was 12:02. She smiled softly in the candle light. And she couldn't help thinking, so far so good.


End file.
